loved letter
by clearscent
Summary: Aine is in love with his best friend, and that's very unlucky of him.


_Scribble, scribble_. A light blush stayed over his cheeks as he slowly wrote down what was on his mind. His heart was thumping in excitement; the sweet smile never left his lips.

"Aine."

The blunette closed the notebook he was writing in light speed. He was too absorbed in his writing to feel the two taller boys existence behind him, so it shocked him to the point that he almost threw his pen. "K-Kei-chan? Hibiki~n? How long have you b-been there..?" Kei only calmly sat down beside him. They were both wearing the same uniform, the three stars on their blazers shined as sunlight kissed them. The wind felt nice today, they could feel it since the class' windows were open. "Were you writing lyrics of the new song for our next assignment?" Those olive colored eyes sternly looked into Aine's round ones, but he could still feel warmth through them. "No..? Why?" He rolled his eyes down, not letting their eyes meet again. "As much as I admired your love themed lyrics, Sensei told us to do a different theme. I've got to admit, though; you write so well about romance."

Those words from Kei made Aine flustered and happy at the same time, but mostly embarrassed.

"T-that wasn't lyrics!" Hibiki then sat down on his table, being his carefree self as he continued to tease the poor guy, leaning towards him. "Then, what was it?" He moved so close to Aine's face and said, "A love letter..?" His whisper made Aine's pale cheeks turn bright red, even his ears. "No! What are you talking about, Hibikin~ Idols can't love.." He forced a laugh as he ripped the single part of his notebook and crumbled it, before throwing it out of the window. "It was unimportant.."

 _Today again, you look more dazzling_

 _than a sunflower in the summer_

 _I want you to see me, but at the same time_

 _I want you to never notice me_

 _I want to keep this secret all for myself_

 _These are the feelings that only I know_

 _Ah, it makes me happy only by seeing you_

 _My heart is racing so fast as if it could burst!_

 _So just stay this way,_

 _And don't ever change_

 _If only I had the chance_

 _To keep that beautiful smile all for me_

 _I'd be very glad_

 _and thankful_

 _My lovely sunflower.._

"GUYS. GUESS WHAT HIT MY HEAD WHEN I WAS SITTING IN THE PARK."

Reiji just literally slammed the door shut and his eyes sparkled as if he just found out the biggest treasure of the world. Running a bit to his small circle of friends with a mischievous smile, he proudly showed them a crumpled paper that looked familiar. "A love~ letter~" Speaking with a small voice, he leaned closer to them. "And it rea~~lly sounds so cheesy! You all should read it for a good laugh. Who'll be first?!" He laughed more. That made Kei hit the table as he stood up, he darted an extremely pissed look at the clueless brunette. "Reiji. I'm going to kill you NOW." The other only blinked innocently, tilting his head confusedly. "Ne, ne~? Kei-chan? What's the fuss? Or~ should I read it aloud for you all?" He grinned widely, much to the three boys worsened reactions. "Reiji….." Hibiki stood up as well and grabbed Reiji by his collar in anger. "Hibikin? You too? This can't be yours, right? Eeeey let go of me and just read this~"

"It's mine."

"…."

A long silence occurred in the room. Only the soft wind was heard, and Aine covered his face with both his hands.

"Aine…chan…." Reiji could feel chills down his spine as his legs turned into jelly.

 _[ What's worse than knowing you can't be with the person you like?_

 _Is your first love, finding your heartfelt letter funny. ]_

"…hehe. What's with the silent? I already said it wasn't important. Right, Kei-chan? Hibikin? Don't be so hard on Rei-chan~" Aine chuckled as he removed the hands from his face, keeping the gentle smile even though his heart actually just broke into pieces. "Sorry for throwing it out of the window. I didn't know you were down there." He moved his desk to free himself, walking to the very much dumbfounded guy and took the paper back from his fingers with a soft curve on his lips. "I'm going to the bathroom." The blunette walked away from the group and quickly made his way out of the class. Without him knowing, tears start forming around the corner of his eyes. That was when he heard footsteps following him from behind, so he quickly wiped them and took a deep breath as he stopped by the corridor. "Aine-chan! Wait!" Aine turned his back slowly to the voice, only to meet a pair of brown eyes. As expected, it was Reiji.

"..yes?"

"Who… who was it? The person who's supposed to receive your letter.."

"Why do you want to know?"

"B-because.. Because we're friends! You should share your secrets with me."

"No."

"I'll share mine if you share yours!"

"Nope. Not interested."

"Aine-chan~~ Please~" Reiji grabbed the other's hands and showed him a puppy look, hoping it could change his mind. "Are you angry at me?"

"I'm not!"

As much as it made his heart skipped a beat and blushed a little, his ego and pride were still bigger than that.

"Then tell me more.. about the person you like…"

"I don't like anyone! I still want to be an idol, okay."

"Are you sure..?" The other looked down with a frown, he didn't even know why he made that kind of face. It almost looked like he was upset about it, if Aine wasn't seeing things. "Because that person sounded so beautiful in your letter.. you can't be writing that without anyone particular in mind."

"…"

"Wasn't it cheesy?"

"…I'M SO SORRY!"

"Ah~ Rei-chan~ You're so noisy today.." Aine sighed frustratedly. And Reiji only squeezed his hands tighter, Aine could feel them trembling slightly. "Aine. Please. Let me know about the person who managed to steal your heart."

 _[ It's you, stupid.. ]_

"I'm sorry. But I meant what I said before." Aine pulled his hands from the others with a light giggle, before stating his words once again. "I don't romantically like anyone at the moment, and if you have time to investigate me here, how about you finish the homework Sensei gave the other day? It's due today and you're the only one who haven't submitted it to me." At the blue haired guy's remarks, Reiji gasped loudly. He just remembered that it was Aine's duty to gather other student's paper. "AH. YOU'RE RIGHT." He completely forgot about it until just now and the other's reminder felt like a lifesaver. "Sorry Aine-chan! Please wait for me! Don't submit them yet~!" The maraca player ran back into their class before Aine let out a long sigh of relief.

Attempting to escape: success.

 _[ Just what kind of sin did I commit in my past life to deserve falling in love with you? ]_

What a great acting, once again. Bravo, Aine. All those straight A+ s on his report card weren't there unreasonably, after all. He quickly ran into the bathroom, locked it and sat down on a closed toilet to do what he planned to do: tearing his letter into very small cuts and sprinkle them into the nearest trash bin. Now that it's gone for good - he washed his hands before finally going back to the classroom and was welcomed with the warm jokes and laughter from his best friends.

 _[ I wish I could throw away feelings that easy._

 _But right now.._

 _in this spring day of my life._

 _All I know is that I love you._

 _That's all. ]_


End file.
